


tying rocks to your ankles

by nutellamuffin



Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies), Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Alternate Universe - Twins, Character Death, Drabble, Lucy and Edmund stay in Narnia, i just can't resist the irony of caspian drowning, ignoring canon (again), perhaps this is the prologue to dearly beloved, yea i didn't use names because that's Cool or whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:27:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25742827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nutellamuffin/pseuds/nutellamuffin
Summary: when the seafarer drowns, the world turns on its axis.
Relationships: Caspian/Edmund Pevensie, but it's not explicit - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	tying rocks to your ankles

**Author's Note:**

> caspian's sister is an original oc of a friend of mine's, named cassiopeia, where she is his twin. we have a hc for a twin heart au, where she can essentially sense when he dies because their hearts beat together.

when the seafarer drowns, the world turns on its axis.  _ (it’s much colder than he expects. these waves have splashed against his face a thousand times, in the form of sea spray and salt, and it had been enough to wake him up in the mornings but it hadn’t been enough to prepare him.) _

when the seafarer drowns, his lips are the first to turn blue. _ (and then his hands, icicles grasping at nothing as the sea slips through his fingers. the same sea that had once supported his boat that carried him across the world and showed him wonder in his own backyard.) _

when the seafarer drowns, his sister wakes up in bed.  _ (his lungs burn, freezing him from the inside out, and the water weighs down any cry in his throat. and she can feel her heart clench as his stills, and for a moment she cannot scream. and then she can, and then she does, and she doesn’t know how to explain to the guards that rush in her room how something is most definitely, terribly wrong.) _

when the seafarer drowns, his lover loses his breath.  _ (he stands at the balcony and stares at the stars, the same stars that he had told him to look at during the night, because wherever he was at sea they would be looking at the same thing. the seafarer cannot see any stars under the water, and his vision blurs.) _

when the seafarer drowns, his best friend drops a vase of flowers.  _ (she covers her mouth as she looks down on the petals spreading across the floor, and when a handmaiden rushes in to see the commotion she tells her it is all right, she does not have to cry. she turns to the handmaiden with an unexplainable sadness in her eyes and her tears match the saltwater in the seafarer’s throat.) _

when the seafarer drowns, they do not find his body.  _ (and when he stands at the doorway and looks inside, there is no one waiting for him.) _


End file.
